


Хэппи Суна Дей

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Cake Suna, M/M, Pre-Slash, suna birthday event
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: кофешоп ау, где Осаму и Суна познакомились, потому что в кафе Осаму фанаточки сделали проект ко дню рождения Суны
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Хэппи Суна Дей

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено фотографиями с корейского ивента ♥️

По выходным кафе обычно открывал кто угодно, но не Осаму. Он приходил в середине дня и оставался до закрытия, вот и в снежную январскую субботу традиция осталась неизменной. Машина с утра отказалась заводиться, пришлось ехать на метро, а до него — шлёпать в кроссовках по непривычно белой улице. Снег поскрипывал под ногами, Осаму поскрипывал про себя ругательствами на погоду.

Рядом с кафе лежал припорошенный снегом волейбольный мяч. Осаму недоуменно хлопнул глазами на него, потом поднял взгляд — и абсолютно точно вчера здесь не было украшенного цветами баннера с надписью "ХЭППИ СУНА ДЕЙ". И сердечки, множество сердечек вокруг этих слов.

В окнах висели фотографии: волейболист в бело-желтой форме блокирует чужую атаку у сетки, тот же волейболист в красной национальной форме собирается подавать, тот же волейболист идёт по аэропорту в солнечных очках и со стаканом кофе в руке. Старбакс, дорого, бессмысленно и выпендрежно, прямо как висящая у волейболиста на боку сумка с логотипом Баленсиаги.

Суна. Как только Осаму зашёл внутрь (неловко признавать, но давненько у них в кафе не было полной посадки), его взгляду предстала увешанная шариками стена. Шарики складывались в очередной "ХЭППИ СУНА ДЕЙ", под ними красовалась жёлтая (в цвет формы, не иначе) растяжка: "СУНА РИНТАРО, 25/1". Из-за столика под растяжкой вскочила невысокая нервная девушка и воскликнула:

— Мия-сан, здравствуйте!

И шестерёнки у Осаму в голове начали проворачиваться к началу всей этой истории.

Всё началось в декабре: едва календарь отразил начало зимы, как Осаму позвонила довольно суровая девушка, а затем её менее суровая подруга лично пришла в кафе. Они что-то болтали про мероприятие в конце января, про украшения для кафе, которые они непременно принесут сами, и капхолдеры тоже сами напечатают, Мия-сан, не волнуйтесь, вам ничего не придётся делать. Осаму тогда на всё кивнул, подмахнул какую-то бумажку от Ячи-сан, практически не глядя, и сразу же забыл о том, на что согласился.

Голова была забита исключительно грядущим Рождеством, потому что смены праздничных дней сами себя не распланируют и продукты для маленькой армии клубничных тортов сами себя не закупят. Из всего декабря Осаму запомнил довольно мало; в основном то, как сначала мечтал о своём рождественском ведре жареной курицы, а потом лежал у Ацуму на диване в обнимку с тем самым ведром и надеялся больше ни разу в жизни не видеть клубничный торт.

Конец января тогда казался неосуществимой мечтой, светлым будущим, до которого он может и не дожить. Погребется под коробками для тортов или повесится на упаковочном бантике, вариантов много. И тем не менее, в предпоследние выходные января Осаму стоял посреди своего собственного кафе, здоровался с Ячи-сан, знакомился с обладательницей сурового голоса Шимизу Киёко.

Со всех стен на него смотрел объект их преданной фанатской любви, волейболист Суна Ринтаро, 1996 года рождения, 25 января. На столике у кассы выстроилась пирамидка капхолдеров с тем же самым лицом. "Ячи делала дизайн", сказала Шимизу таким тоном, что кому угодно стало бы понятно — этот дизайн можно только превозносить, иначе не поздоровится. Каждому клиенту полагалось выдать капхолдер и набор открыток с наклейками. Тем, кто заказывал еду, доставалась ещё и деревянная ложечка с иероглифом "Суна♥️" на ручке.

Ещё все желающие могли сфотографировать торт, украшенный, кто бы мог подумать, лицом Суны Ринтаро из мастики с глазурью.

— А вкус какой? — поинтересовался Осаму у Ячи. Не то чтобы он собирался есть этот торт, но интересно же.

— Клубничный, — зарделась Ячи. Осаму вздохнул. Ладно, в конце концов, ему пока и не предлагали отрезать кусочек суниного лба или щеки. Да и с праздничной травмы прошёл уже месяц.

Как бы то ни было, фанклуб Суны Ринтаро выручку им сделал отличную: чуть ли не вдвое по сравнению с обычными выходными. Бариста, на чью долю выпали смены, едва успевала пробивать и варить всё новый и новый кофе. В воскресенье днём Осаму вынес в зал огромный поднос с печеньем, и его расхватали буквально горячим, глазом моргнуть не успел.

— Там даже лица этого Суны не было, — пробормотал Осаму себе под нос с искренним изумлением, но стоявшая рядом Шимизу всё равно всё услышала.

— На следующий год мы думали сделать ещё специальный латте арт, — сказала она тихим железным голосом. Осаму не сомневался, что в следующем году ни один напиток не покинет прилавок их кафе без лица или имени Суны Ринтаро на кофейной пене. — Ячи нарисует.

— Да я не против, — пожал плечами Осаму, и у него ненароком сорвалось: — Он красивый, смотреть приятно.

— И отлично играет, — кивнула Шимизу. Дальше Осаму провёл почти всё рабочее время за рассказами всех участниц фанклуба наперебой о лучших спортивных моментах Суны Ринтаро: как он заблокировал сверхбыструю атаку Черных Шакалов, как он спас сборную на чемпионате Азии, как его подача просвистела мимо Адлерс так, что те весь матч не могли воспрять духом и перехватить инициативу.

Истории и не думали иссякать, но ближе к вечеру пришлось остановиться; в кафе набилась тьма народу, и Осаму понял, что сейчас вроде бы будет розыгрыш всех фотографий со стен.

— Номер восемьдесят четыре, — объявляла Ячи в микрофон (думал ли Осаму когда-нибудь, что в его кафе придётся говорить в микрофон?). — Фото с пресс-конференции сборной, снято мной.

Каждая победительница визжала и восхищалась полученным призом. Кто-то чуть не упала в обморок, когда судьба отжалела ей огромный гобелен на полстены с Суной в полный рост. Осаму, наблюдая за ними из углу, набрал Ацуму.

—— А ты знаешь такого… Суну Ринтаро?

— Знаю, он лох, — немедленно ответил Ацуму. — Кстати, если бы ты ходил на мои игры...

— Я бы всё равно не запомнил всех, кто надрал тебе зад.

— Конечно, нет, потому что Шакалы первые в турнирной таблице, — парировал Ацуму. — Мой зад отлично себя чувствует, спасибо. Райдзин отстают от нас на шесть позиций, я же говорю, что он лох.

— Райдзин это…

— Команда твоего Суны. Чего понадобился-то?

— У меня в кафе отмечают его день рождения, — хмыкнул Осаму и отодвинул телефон от уха. — Слышишь фанклуб?

Ацуму очень долго молчал в трубку, и Осаму почти решил, что брат экстренно гуглит все свои фанатские сайты, блоги и аккаунты, чтобы анонимно уточнить у поклонниц, что они готовят на день рождения своего любимого связующего Шакалов.

— Мои громче, — наконец сказал Ацуму. — Помнишь, меня ещё в школе бесило, как все кричали? Так вот это были цветочки.

— Ага, — согласился Осаму. — У меня ещё есть торт с его лицом. Ну, Суны Ринтаро, в смысле.

— Проверь, что он не отравленный, — посоветовал Ацуму и отключился.

Совет оказался неожиданно в тему: по завершении розыгрыша стесняющаяся Ячи подошла к Осаму с тортом в руках и объяснила, что они же должны как-то отблагодарить его за помощь, поэтому вот. Вся клубничная голова волейболиста Суны Ринтаро достаётся ему.

— А вам разве не надо отметить как-то? — вежливо поинтересовался Осаму, и Ячи замотала головой:

— У нас есть другой! И двадцать пять свечек! Мы в двенадцать будем их задувать!

Наверное, Осаму ещё повезло, что он получил просто лицо Суны, а не лицо, истыканное двадцатью пятью праздничными свечками. Ячи и Шимизу пообещали снять украшения утром на следующий день, Осаму великодушно предложил им подождать до вечера, раз как-никак сам день рождения приходился на понедельник. Всучил им напоследок по коробке моти собственного приготовления, проводил и принялся закрывать смену.

Считать заработанные деньги и так-то было приятно, но с кусочком торта наверняка приятнее. Осаму потянулся за ножом и принялся разглядывать мастичное лицо Суны. Глаз? Щека? Рот? Что стоило отрезать первым?

Звякнул входной колокольчик, и хлопнула дверь.

— Закрыто, — крикнул Осаму, не поворачиваясь.

— Дверь была не заперта, — сказал поздний посетитель. — И здесь всё выглядит так, что только меня тут и ждут.

Осаму обернулся. На него смотрел замотанный в темный полосатый шарф Суна Ринтаро. Честное слово, после нынешних выходных Осаму бы узнал это лицо где угодно, когда угодно, в любых солнечных очках и масках. Почему-то от встречи в реальности сердце Осаму сделало ебоньк куда-то в пятки, как будто фанатское волнение оказалось заразным. А может быть, он не врал, когда случайно ляпнул, что Суна красивый.

— Менеджер сказал, что мне стоит сюда сходить и выложить фото в соцсетях, — пояснил Суна, снимая шарф и вытаскивая из кармана пальто (наверняка дорогущего и выпендрежного) телефон. — Вы не против?

— Нет, — ответил Осаму и обвёл помещение рукой. — Снимайте сколько угодно. Кофе?

— Американо, — согласился Суна. Осаму завёл кофемашину заново, налил кофе и выставил на прилавок рядом с тортом. Суна методично фотографировал все баннеры и шарики сами по себе, делал селфи и наконец глянул на него:

— А вы меня не сфотографируете?

— Да пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Осаму. Он взял из холодной руки телефон (да почему случайный мазок по чужой ладони запустил по пальцам электрический разряд?) и сделал пару снимков: Суна делает сердечко рядом с баннером в свою честь, Суна обнимает картонного себя.

— Спасибо, Мия-сан, — сказал Суна, проверяя фотографии. — У вас лучше выходит, чем у вашего брата.

— Иногда я забываю, что достаточно узнать его, чтобы узнать меня, — со вздохом пожаловался Осаму. Суна рассмеялся в ответ, и у Осаму в груди снова отчаянно ебонькнуло. Он махнул рукой в сторону столиков, мол, можно сесть куда угодно, но Суна снял стул с одного из них и поставил его к стойке.

— Недостаточно, — улыбнулся он. — Вас хочется узнать поближе.

— В отличие от него? — не удержался Осаму. Если так пойдет, ему придется считать, что ебонькающее сердце — нормальное его состояние. Суна фыркнул и всыпал в американо три пакетика сахара. Брал бы сразу латте с сиропом, зачем выпендривался.

— С ним я уже жил в одном номере на сборах, куда ближе.

— Ну и черт с ним, — согласился Осаму и придвинул торт так, чтобы тот стоял ровно между ними. В коробочке рядом нашлись ещё две оставшиеся ложки с иероглифом и сердечком. — Будете?

Суна уставился на торт, на нож, лежащий рядом с блюдом, потом на Осаму — тот пожал плечами, мол, что оставили, то и ем.

— Ни один волос на вашей голове пока не тронул, — сказал он, и Суна рассмеялся опять. У Осаму, кажется, загорелись кончики ушей, и он взялся за нож. 

— Можем начать с глаз, — задумчиво произнёс Суна и вытащил телефон, чтобы на видео запечатлеть, как Осаму безжалостно режет его мастично-глазурьное лицо.

Осаму вырезал бисквитные глаза и думал, что к следующему году, когда Ячи нарисует латте-арт, ему бы ужасно хотелось знать, какой на вкус не только Суна-торт, но и Суна-человек.


End file.
